bibliofandomcom-20200223-history
Congrès du centenaire de l'ABF
Congrès du Centenaire 8 au 12 juin 2006 ABF Cette page est à votre disposition pour mettre des comptes-rendus, liens, photos, et réflexions autour du congrès. http://www.abf.asso.fr/IMG/CongresSommaire.gif http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/medium_premiers_blabla.JPG (source photo) Comptes-rendus disponibles ou en cours de rédaction : *Sessions : 1 (à fusionner), 2, 8. *Ateliers : 5, 7, 11, 13. __TOC__ http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_les_premiers_inscrits.jpg http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_leshuilesauConges.JPG (Blog Kotkot) = Vendredi 9 juin= Ouverture du colloque Conférence inaugurale Session 1 Bibliothéques numériques * Des bibliothèques numériques en chantier et en action : enjeux culturels, scientifiques et économiques Agnès Saal De l'intervention d'Agnès Saal, directrice générale de la BNF, outre les 7 axes/dimensions - rappelées opportunément, on apprendra : - qu'un test de numérisation de masse a été réalisé ; les résultats devraient être publiés fin juin, - que Gallica va connaître un nouveau rythme de numérisation sur la base de 20 000 à 40 000 doc/an. Scoop ! A la question posée par Michel Fauchié, modérateur de la session, on découvre que BNUE pourrait s'appeler EUROPEANA... Les 7 axes/dimensions : 1. technique : numérisation de masse en test 2. scientifique : affirmation d'une BNUE anti-vrac 3. diplomatique : un noyau dur de 8 à 10 BN se crée 4. juridique : ouverture à la création éditoriale récente 5. économique et philosophique : 3,5 M d'€ en fonds publics, recherche de partenariats publics/privés en gardant la maîtrise des contenus, passage en mode texte de Gallica 6. dimension de diversité : linguistique notamment 7. dimension francophone : avec projet annexe du r&éseau des bib francophones. (Blog Kotkot) Agnès SAAL - BNF Bibliothèque numérique européenne Risque d'atteinte au fondement démocratique culturel / de la connaissance / du savoir Responsabilité opérationnel pour la France du projet de Bib européenne (BNF) Chantier degrès de maturité intéressante : * Test de numérisation de masse (résultat fin juin) (coût, qualité, rythme de travail) * Reconnaît que Gallica est un peu obsolète : traite en OCR les ouvrages qui existent déjà * Modification des fonctionnalités ouvertes aux internautes (Version2) * 20000 à 40000 ouvrages qu'ils vont commencer d'ici fin 2006 * charte documentaire transmise aux différents partenaires pour savoir quels ouvrages numériser Charte (ABF, Bibliothèque universitaire...) Mode mixte de numérisation : OCR et Image (devra être accessible aux personnes aveugles car format ouvert) Ce qui prime le qualitatif et l'organisation pour la bibliothèque européenne. Petit noyau pour une coopération renforcée La Commission européenne encourageante L'imprimé au coeur du projet (livre, journaux, revues) La bibliothèque doit s'ouvrir à la création éditoriale récente, il cherche à avoir la confiance des éditeurs. Intérêt pour eux d'être partie prenante. Système de rémunération en négociation. Pense obtenir un accord avec certains d'entre eux avt fin 2006 (peut être un système de rémunération différencié). La zone grise est un des éléments qui prennent en compte dans leur négociation. 3,5 millions d'euros mis à disposition par l'état. Ils aspirent dès 2007 d'obtenir + de fond pour maintenir l'effort. Il ne désespère pas d'obtenir des fonds de la commission européenne. Les partenaires privés commencent à frapper à leur porte mais, ils ne veulent pas choisir n'importe qui. Les bibliothèques doivent rester maître, pas de système propriétaire, ce qui prime c'est la sécurisation pérenne des données... Diversité culturel et linguistique (francophonies, portugal, espagne). Il est nécéssaire de s'ouvrir au delà des frontières de l'Europe. Bibliothèque Francophone (Suisse, Canada, Egypte...) http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ John Tuck La présentation de John TUCK , Head of British Collections /British Library, s'est déroulée partie en français, partie dans la langue native... Où l'on retiendra qu'un immense projet de numérisation des journaux (XIXè siècle) est en cours. Ce qui a permis à la BNF de rebondir sur son projet de numérisation des collections de presse (accords signés pour Ouest-France, La Dépêche du Midi, Le Canard Enchaîné miam ) et un accueil "favorable" pour des quotidiens nationaux. La machine anglaise avance aussi à grands pas dans son partenariat avec Microsoft (projet : 25 millions de pages) ; il porterait sur des ouvrages du XIXè siècle les groupes de sujets sont actuellement en discussion. Quelques chiffres : 12 millions de documents 655 km de rayonnages 23 millions de recherche/an 4 millions de visiteurs (uniques) 320 000 pages numérisées chaque semaine (Blog Kotkot) John Tuck de la British Library Digitisation in the British Library 150 millions de documents 655km de rayonnage / qui n'arrête pas d'augmenter 23 millions de requête sur leur catalogue Différents projets de numérisation patrimoniaux et plus commercial The strategy * Focus on building large digital collection, newspaper, audio * Development of software applications for e-learning Crtière : * large accès à la collection * recherche et étude * la fragilité de certains de documents * la demande des documents... * éviter la numérisation en doublon avec d'autres projets Numérisation des journaux de 1800 - 1900 * 2 million de pages sur microfilms 3 millions de pounds bl.uk/collections/britishnewspaper1800to1900 Archival Sound Recording Joint Information Systems Committee Digitaliser 4000 heures Digitaliser le Codex Sinaiticus is one of the two earliest Christian Bible Codex dispersé dans 4 institutions différentes Partnerchip with Microsoft Digitalisation d'oeuvre du 19ie auteur mort avant 1936 British printed Book Travaille en partenariat avec les éditeurs Sélection par catégorie 25 millions de pages starting late in 2006 320K par page ils vont essayer d'identifier des groupes de sujets en anglais Travaillent avec l'université de Saventon qui numérise les publications officielle du 18ieme sont ouverts au partenariat, ils peuvent ainsi avoir des fonds du JISC Contributeur : http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ Yannick Maignien chargé du livre et des bibliothèques à l’Ambassade de France, Rome A travaillé sur un projet de l'Unesco sur l'évolution du stockage numérique des bibliothèques Question qualitative La bibliothèque filtre de ce qu'on n'a pas besoin de retenir (Citation d'Umberto Eco dans la Respublica) intervention très philosophique Maîtrise des métadonnées, qui va avoir autorité sur la description de l'information, des outils L'information numérique : quel degrès de validité, d'authentification possible Question de la référence, collaborer à cette maîtrise du sens, validation en coopération avec des partenaires scientifiques. Nouvelle médiation pour assurer cette vérification / Tutorialité/ Un enfant n'aura pas besoin d'avoir la même information qu'un étudiant à l'université Wikipédia en passe de devenir la première encyclopédie mondiale Dimension éthique : la société des réseaux n'est pas une société de savoir / Du point de vue du réseau les humains n'existent pas vraiment, ce qui existe ceux sont des numéros ip Modèle éditoriale entrain de changer, d'exploser Le modèle lectoriel est aussi entrain de changer = supermarché du dvd, bd... Voir le rapport de Jean-Pierre Durand - Bibliothècaire en prospective (2006) sur le site du ministère de la Ministère de la culture (197 pages au format pdf) Contributeur : http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ Benoît Drigny (responsable quaero Jouve) Quaero une opportunité pour les bibliothèques européennes Pourquoi ? * explosion de la quantité de contenus multimédias disponible * Les moteurs de recherche deviennent des outis indispensables * l'accès limité à des contenus existant mais non disponible * Créer de nouveaux standards d'indexation multimédia Quaero programme d'innovation industrielle / programme le plus important de l'agence de l'innovation 90M d'euros par l'agence - budget total de 250M d'euros (apports par les industriels) 25 participants au projets déclarés plus tout les sous-traitants non déclarés Traitement automatique du texte de la parole, musique , image, vidéo Codage, protection, circulation et stockage des contenus Technonolies de recherche et de représentation multimédia Evaluation Contenus Portail Métier avec france télécom Numérisation et Valorisation par Jouve Gestion Ressource Numérique (Thomson/Ina) et TV réseaux IP (Thomson) Plateforme TIAE (projet de Jouve) BNF partenaire principel : à pour rôle de définir les contraintes et spécifications nécessaires à la mise en oeuvre de plan et de numérisation de masse. Enrichir le plus possible de façon automatique les métadonnées Promouvoir des modalités d'annotations collaboratives Corpus * Presse culturel (19e - début 20e) * Atlas et Carte (19e) * Romans baroques.. Format ALTO (Flux structuré) utilisé pour la démonstration de la presse Plan de développement jusqu'en 2014 Des résultats quaero dès 2007 DGA maîtrise d'oeuvre de la partie évaluation du budget Contributeur :http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ Michel Roland - URFIST PACA-C Interroger le concept de bibliothèque numérique ? * composé instable, un fantasme * l'utilisateur veut avoir à faire au document lui même * tout projet de bib numérique devrait prendre en compte le paysage dans lequel il s'insère * le livre n'est pas mort et en conséquence la bib comme lieu n'est pas morte non plus 1) Bib numérique : des collections de contenus (déf dans Wikipédia). Réservoir documentaire / Document organisé dans un portail Collection de documents organisés (déf bibliothèque) Passeport vers la modernité depuis 10 ans la bibliothèque numérique 2)la formation des utilisateurs finaux : Historique de l'Urfist L'utilisateur veut intégrer ses documents dans son propre environnement numérique de travail le qualitatif pour les utilisateurs c'est sur les formats, l'intéropérabilité, l'intégrer dans son propre environnement de travail Possibilité de le retrouver dans les moteurs de recherche 3)2 modèles : * modèle complexe (lourd) * les flux (métadonnées) le modèle ingéneriale ne doit pas se faire de manière autiste Enseignement supérieur on parle plus d'Archive Ouverte. Peut être parce qu'on a plus à faire à des articles qu'à des livres Bibliothèque numérique sans papier est une erreur 2 types de lectures * d'accès direct, de recherche d'information * d'accès séquentiel (typiquement lecture d'un roman) On a besoin de lieu pour lire, se former au contact de l'expérience Aux différentes fonctions et aux différentes utilités Moins de gens mais plus de confort pour ceux qui y viennent Gilles Leblanc professeur d’économie à l’École des Mines de Paris et directeur du CERNA La concurrence est présente dans le comportement des personnes Espace de concurrence pour la recherche de l'information. La bibliothèque est en concurrence avec l'internet. Exemple pour la recherche des études de leurs enfants, seul 19% des parents consultent la bibliothèque. Investissement en valeur des ménages en télévisions, ordinateurs… Articulation entre les bibliothèques et ceux qui produisent des contenus. Le poid économique est tout à fait considérable. L'Europe conserve des atouts évidents par la richesse des langues. Exemple la numérisation des journaux du 19e aussi bien en Angleterre qu'en France va permettre des représentations différentes d'un même événement historique. La numérisation est d'un coût plus faible qu'avant. Problème de l'individualisation des usagers qui va peut être poser le problème face à la logique collective des bibliothèques. Signalement des livres : * par la publicité * par des tiers de confiance * les labels Avec la numérisation, la fonction de sélection s'accroît. Pour les logiciels, plus nombreux sont les participants plus ils auront bénéfices à y entrer. La bibliothèque en tant que lieu de diversité est remis en cause par la variété numérique. On retrouve la compétition qu'on a eu entre la télévision et le cinéma. Que devient le lieu physique ? Ou se situe l'accès et l'interaction La bibliothèque comme lieu de recherche. Le nombre de visiteur sur place tend à augmenter. Les usagers sans carte tendent à s'accroître. Lieu domicile / Lieu particulier tel que la bibliothèque qui pourraient offrir des fonctionnalités avancées Voir l'du CREDOChttp://www.credoc.fr/pdf/4p/193.pdf : De 1989 à 2005, la part de la population allant dans les bibliothèques publiques est passée de 23% à 43 %, alors que dans le même temps, la fréquentation des cinémas et des musées est restée stable (50 % et 33 % respectivement). Au sein des bibliothèques publiques, ce sont les bibliothèques municipales qui occupent le premier plan : 72 % des Français de 15 ans et plus ont déjà eu l’occasion d’en fréquenter une. En dépit du développement d’Internet, le livre conserve une place de premier rang et le nombre de lecteurs a cessé de décroître. Parallèlement, la multiplication des médiathèques donne accès à des collections plus diversifiées qui favorisent de nouveaux usages et attirent un éventail de public plus large. http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ Atelier 1 La conservation la conservation : pourquoi, pour qui, comment ? Atelier 2 Partenariats Bibliothécaires, enseignants, libraires, éditeurs, compagnons de route ou vrais amis ? Session 2 L'international * Rendez-vous international. Les bibliothèques de l’avenir vues de l’étranger Claudia Lux, IFLA Le futur des bibliothèques n'est pas encore écrit mais celui s'écrit maintenant * self service * internet 20 hour/ 7 jour sur 7 * Aroz public library multimédia / Créativité interactive Réjean SAVARD, EBSI L'avenir des bibliothèques. Réflexions à partir de l'expérience nord-américaine. Le modèle nord-américain coopérative du savoir : communauté qui décide de développer une ou des collections bibliothèque entièrement gratuite (prêt, internet...) issu du Public Library Movement (milieu du XIXe) chaque petite ville à sa bib heures d'ouvertures très étendues (jusqu'à 10h ou 11h du soir le samedi et le dimanche) les bibliothèques universitaires en période d'exam peuvent être ouverte toute la nuit Bibliothèque citoyenne: * moins élitiste * Eprise de liberté intellectuelle * appropriation de l'approche clientèle Intégration ipt des nouvelles technologies Conséquence : institution très populaire et ouverte au changement, dynamique Bib publique en 2002 : 31,4% d'usagers inscrits 42 fréquentant la bib publi 2,63 livre/hab desservi 20 euros par habitants de dépenses totales Bib universitaire 2004-2005 Doc par étudiants 168 Prêt par étudiants 30,1 Dépense par étudiants 201 euros Une tension conjoncturelle de leurs moyens, due aux difficultés financières Tendances de Kathleen de la Pena Mc Cook * la bib en tant que place publicque : pilier du sens communautaine * Fusion entre les différentes institutions patrimoniales entre les bibliothèques nationales et les archives * les musées vont se rapprocher des bib * Les bib pour contrer la frature numérique La question des technologies * tendance très forte * Bibliothèquement virtuelle : documents, services (consultation à distance, prêt virtuel (ex bib de Rotterdam pour les CD musicaux), référence virtuelle (peut avoir une webcam), Mais en même temps les services traditionnels perdurent Implication pour la formation * initiale * continue Implication pour la gestion * reconfiguration des bibliothèques : physique, Organisation * Droit d'auteur 2 propositions pour s'adapter plus facilement au changement * adopter résolument l'approche marketing la gestion de l'échange entre la bib et le public (en tant qu'outil) *Meilleure orientation *Meilleure communication *Visibilité accrue *Meilleur positionnement *Budget plus important Susan Sarandon - publicité pour les bibliothècaires atyourlibrary.org http://isw03.mesalibrary.org/about_us/save.htm * S'ouvrir sur le monde bcp à apprendre des autres * litérature professionnelle * échanges professionnels * congrès et colloques (IFLA Québec en 2008) AIFBD (conseil provisoire a été nommé) : asso internationale francophone des bibliothécaires et documentalistes (voir sur Bibliodoc) Mary Giraldo Rengifo, BN Colombie Plan de développement de la colombie Leer libro programme du gouvernement Processus de formation Lieu de vie, agréablement Biblio-taxi c'est une charette, il se déplace dans les rues Plan nationalde Cultural 2001-2010 promedio de lectura : 2.4 libros por ano (promedio internatcional es 10 a 12) 70% des lecteurs se trouvent à Bogota Menos del 10% de los municipios cuenta con librerias Distribucion commercial 60% bogota et medelin Département / municipio / Nacion But : améliorer le niveau de lecture publique 56 bib construites grâce à la banque du Japon Programme de formation des bibliothècaires / échanges avec les autres pays 9000 en bénéficièrent Le livre ne coûte rien - édition spéciale qui coûte presque rien Portail des bibliothèques de Colombie : http://www.senderos.gov.co/ Travaillent à informatiser les bibliothèques et avoir internet Tuula Haavisto, Senior library advisor, Helsinki Finnish public libraries mobilize thinking and emotions point de vue politique * better advocacy * involving in political processes * to raise libraries from the book circulatio centre level to the information société sélection et organisation de tous les médias les aider à trouver et évaluer l'info Importance du lieu qu'est la bib : lieu social leur offrir le plus largement possible cet accès 24/24h Google treat only data and information, when libraries contribute to knowledge and wisdom too * google ne répondra pas à quel est l'existence de la vie Libraries give answer to people's own needs Comment les finlandais répondent à ce challenge ? * several library programs and strategies created on this decade Trois niveaux : les bibliothèques locales, régionales et nationales Les bibliothèques sont contente de pouvoir s'appuyer grâce à internet aux autres bib Coopération basée sur internet de plus en plus importante Nationwide "ask libraries" service for library user, a library portal based on the semantic web logistical solution for material transportation between libraries having a common web catalogue problème du transport des livres Un membre du parlement est le président de l'association des bibliothèque finlandaise. Importance d'avoir des bonnes relations avec les politiques libraries are usually properly included in Finnis national Information Society documents and also dans les programmes du gouvernements Les finlandais ont un accès égal à la connaissace et à la culture dans toute le pays libraries are much more than book circulation lending ils n'ont pas oublié les rencontres avec les auteurs, animations .... Paying for libraries is paying for democracy , developemnt and good everyday life Contributeur : http://blogtribunelibre.free.fr/ Atelier 3 Documents électroniques et SIGB Documentation électronique et systèmes d’information documentaires : quel dialogue entre fournisseurs, éditeurs et bibliothécaires ? Atelier 4 Les jeunes Les jeunes et la bibliothèque : une place introuvable ? = Samedi 10 juin = Session 3 La bibliothèque hybride La bibliothèque hybride : un nouveau modèle ? Atelier 5 Les services électroniques * Les services électroniques : un atout pour la prise en compte des besoins des utilisateurs. Céline Taponot - Urfist Paris Présentation sur les RSS : Outil de communication et de diffusion de l'information (format OpenOffice et Powerpoint) Atelier 6 Le vidéothécaire Le vidéothécaire, un passeur de cinéma dans la cité. Session 4 Livre numérisé La chaîne du livre numérisé Atelier 7 Services électroniques en BU * Impact et usage des services électroniques des bibliothèques universitaires Mondane Marchand - EBSCO SUSHI (Standadized Usage Statistics Harvesting Initiative) est un protocole permettant d'uliser au mieux les outils statistiques. Il s'appuit sur le code des pratiques du projet COUNTER (Counting Online Usage of Networked Electronic Resources). Les fournisseurs se réclamant de COUNTER s'engagent à priori à transmettre leurs données de façon cohérentes. C'est en juillet 2005 que SUSHI est devenu un projet interprofessionnel (bibliothèques, agences d'abonnements, fournisseurs de contenu). Le but de ce projet est de réaliser un protocole permettant la requête et la collecte de façon régulière des données statistiques sur les serveurs des fournisseurs et l'intégration dans l'outil que possède la bibliothèque pour l'analyse des statistiques. Toute la difficulté est de ne pas créer un protocole trop complexe qui ne serait pas utilisable sur la plupart des logiciels. Projet en cours, plus d'informations en septembre. Un article est consacré à ce projet dans l'Archimag du mois de juin 2006, n°195 : Ebsco - intégration de Sushi (p. 12) Interventions des administrations centrales Salon professionnel Visite du salon professionnel et démonstration de produits sur les stands http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_lespremier_visit.JPG http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_laBible.JPG http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_desconseils.JPG http://kotkot.blogspirit.com/images/thumb_messageimportant.JPG (Blog Kotkot) * Bibliopat, assocation sur le patrimoine des bibliothèques http://enssibm.enssib.fr/wws/info/bibliopat Session 5 Des modèles en crise ? Atelier 8 La musique La musique a-t-elle encore sa place dans les médiathèques ? Atelier 9 Hors les murs La bibliothèque hors les murs : diversité des formes, des publics, des partenaires. =Dimanche 11 juin= Session 6 Un métier en mouvement Atelier 10 La collectivité La bibliothèque, un outil au service de la collectivité Atelier 11 Former * Former l’usager aux outils des bibliothécaires et réciproquement ? A travers les réponses des intervenants , le sujet est plutôt devenu : la formation des usagers n'étant ni possible, ni forcément souhaitable, alors comment adapter nos catalogues aux usagers ? Réponses successives : M.Fingerhut : par des enrichissements reliant le catalogue aux contenus, R.Roy : par la présentation thématique des catalogues, C.Scopsi : par des réponses proposant des arborescences de concepts. Marie Pierre Tallec, Cité des sciences et de l'Industrie Une rupture : auparavant le bibliothécaire traitait le contenu de l'information, alors que maintenant l'usager trouve, classifie, et créée l'information lui-même. Il ne souhaite plus forcément se former aux outils du bibliothécaire. C'est alors au bibliothécaire de se former aux outils dont se servent les usagers. Michel Fingerhut, Médiathèque de l'IRCAM La bibliothèque ne se résume pas à ses outils (sinon elle aurait perdu). Pourquoi quelqu'un a besoin de la bibliothèque ? * Pour ses contenus (certains, rares ou payant, qu'il ne trouvera pas ailleurs). Il est faux de penser que si quelque chose n'est pas numérisé et pas dans Google, elle n'existe pas. * Pour ses compétences * Pour les conditions de travail * Pour la communauté La bibliothèque est l'ensemble de ces aspects, elle est un organisme. Et il est beaucoup plus facile de former les bibliothécaires que les lecteurs. Evolutions nécessaires dans les catalogues : * Nouveaux documents (problèmes concernant auteurs, éditeurs, encapsulations, objets évolutifs et mixtes). Alors multiplication des bases. * Annotations (tags), alertes (fils RSS des derniers livres catalogués) * Indexation sociale (folksonomie) : le logiciel bibliothéconomique n'est plus une totalité mais doit accompagner le contenu. * Cartographie, (on y retrouve une pratique similaire avec le traditionnel "butinage avec les pieds"). Serendipity (=heureux hasard). Le catalogue simplifie le monde. Il faut créer des réseaux de sens qui émergent des usages (comme les indication Amazon "Ceux qui ont acheté ce livre ont acheté aussi..."). Evolution des contenus : Avec le web on en revient aux hiéroglyphes : on ne lit plus, on clique sur des icônes. On copie-colle sans lire (alors que quand on le faisait à la main on l'apprenait en même temps). Il y a un besoin de validation, et de contrôle minimal sur les commentaires et annotations des documents par les internautes. Sujets de formation aujourd'hui : Pour le bibliothécaire * Knowledge management (gestion de contenu) * Outils de gestion de contenu (CMS, wiki, blog, *casts, RSS, personnalisation). Outils à la mode, qui ne perdurerons pas forcément dans leur forme actuelle, mais il faut pouvoir comprendre et s'inspirer de leur mode de fonctionnement. Pour le lecteur * L'esprit critique (Question du public : comment le former à l'esprit critique ? Réponse : en le rendant conscient des ressources que l'on a, en analysant ses besoins informulés, en lui montrant des ressources qui lui apporterons une plus value pour son travail) * Apprendre à réinvestir le temps et le lieu. Le bibliothécaire doit aller plus vite mais aussi rééduquer les gens à prendre leur temps (pour ne pas le perdre). Richard Roy, Médiathèque Cathédrale de Reims Je crois au "et réciproquement"! Tout d'abord deux références pour aborder le problèmes des publics culturellement défavorisés : Nicole Robine, Lire des livres en France des années 1930 à 2000 (recension par le BBF) et Patrick Parmentier : Les rayons de la bibliothèque ou comment faire son miel (article). Ce qu'apprécient les classes culturellement favorisées : l'éclectisme, la variété, la classification, ce sont au contraire des barrières pour les classes culturellement démunies. L'agencement est conçu par des lettrés et pour des lettrés. La Dewey est basée sur les disciplines scolaires. La Dewey a été conçue pour classer les livres à l'intention des gens. Les collections sont faites pour les gens. Comme le dit D.Lahary "On est plombé par le stock". Opac en France : pas d'accès à la recherche Dewey. D'autres champs très sophistiqués mais imprésentables. D.Lahary en 2000 propose de s'inspirer du portail Yahoo : conjuration pour des accès thématiques aux catalogues, pour un opac à la yahoo. (site) Le SIGB mélange deux buts différents : la gestion des collections par les professionnels/ la recherche documentaire par les usagers. Intérêt du bruit : signale à l'utilisateur qu'il n'a pas bien posé sa question. Exemples d'accès par thèmes : (cités sur le site de Richard Roy Le butineur) Renardus (site) Paris VIII Visual catalog(site) Dadi (site) Allreaders (site) Arlington public library (site) Ircam (site) Portail BPI (site) BDP Val d'Oise (site) BM Reims (Recherche thématique) Bref, c'est "le moins opaque possible". Un exemple : lors des démonstrations du catalogue en ligne, face à un champ vide l'usager n'a pas d'idée, alors que devant des thèmes il va tout de suite naviguer. Conditions de mise en oeuvres : * Liste validée de thèmes * Regroupements * Taille pas trop élevée des sous-thèmes La problématique n'est pas l'exhaustivité, mais créer des produits d'appel ciblés et évolutifs. Question du public : La nécessité de créer des thèmes et des catégories multiples, n'est-ce pas un retour du travail interne? Réponse : Oui mais du bon travail interne : l'adaptation à son propre public spécifique. Claire Scopsi, Service documentaire de Radio France Google ne propose pas de formation. Il semble intuitif (même s'il ne l'est pas). Il n'est pas possible lutter contre un tel outil et d'imposer une formation. Défis actuels : donner plus d'autonomie à l'utilisateur et traiter plus de sources (exemple d'un logiciel de reconnaissance vocale, traduit les enregistrements en mode texte). La documentation à Radio-France, c'est 1 million d'enregistrements sonores, 500.000 documents musicaux, 150.000 livres. Multiplication avec le numérique : car on peut maintenant remonter indéfiniment les enregistrement pour en faire de nouveaux produits. Problème du catalogue : aucune alternative pour l'usager s'il formule mal sa requête (sans même qu'il puisse le savoir). Adaptation pour le catalogue : une arborescence de concepts est proposée une fois la première requête posée (contrairement à la démarche de Richard Roy, ou l'arborescence intervient en amont). Le bruit devient vertueux, car plus il y a de réponses, plus les concepts émergents. Références : Principes et usages des nouveaux accès guidés à l’information, Conférence Fulbi 12 décembre 2005 (site) Session 7 L'élargissement des publics L’élargissement des publics Atelier 12 Horaires Les horaires d’ouverture en question Atelier 13 Formation continue * Quelle formation continue pour quel(s) métier(s) ? Présentation du référentiel métiers du CNFPT par A.Metzger, puis de celui de l'Education nationale par L.Tarin. Enfin D.Lahary présente la formation continue, vécue du point de vue des bibliothécaires territoriaux. Anne Metzger, CNFPT Ile de France Grande Couronne Le référenciel du CNFPT définit des métiers qui sont ne sont pas calqués sur des grades : *Directeur de bibliothèque *Bibliothécaire *Agent de bibliothèque Chaque métier nécessite des compétences, parfois communes et parfois spécifiques (fiches métiers) L'Education Nationale doit prendre en charge ce qui relève du savoir, du métier de bibliothécaire (métier du livres, spécialisation, culture générale) Le CNFPT doit prendre en charge le savoir-faire, l'exercice dans un contexte territorial : statuts, gestion, juridique, technique, évolution du métier. Enjeux : validation des acquis de l'expérience, reconversion entre filières. Laurence Tarin, Médiaquitaine Référence : Bibliothécaire d’État, bibliothécaire territorial, Deux référentiels, un métier ? Raymond Bérard BBF 2005 - Paris, t. 50, n° 5 (article) Historique des formations de bibliothécaires : chaque nouvelle fonction a été légitimée dans un nouveau "métier" (discothécaire, vidéothécaire, responsable veille). Les formations autour du catalogage sont toujour aussi demandées, leur diminution n'arrive pas aussi vite que prévu. Le problème devient alors le recentrement : autour des collections, ou des publics, ou plus globalement de l'accès. Les BU ont plus souvent que les BM des plans de formation. Le CNFPT (BM) liste des compétences, Bibliofil (BU) liste des fiches de poste plus précises (référence) : *Directeur de bibliothèque *Directeur de département *Expert *Chargé de mission *Responsable documentaire *Médiateur documentaire *Responsable d'équipe d'agents *Agent Bibliofil limite les effets de la fragmentation par compétences, en donnant un socle commun minimum. Le "sur le tas" existe, mais il ne suffit pas. Le management est souvent survalorisé (parce qu'il est valorisant pour l'agent). A développer : la sécurité du public et l'accueil du public handicapé. Problème : manque de prospective, alors on se base sur les métiers d'expert et de chargé de mission pour prévoir les futurs métiers. Dominique Lahary, BDP Val d'Oise La formation : un marché. L'offre est plombée par la demande de catalogage (car c'est ce que demandent les recruteurs). En réponse à Mme Tarin : les plans de formation existent bien en collectivité locale, mais ils sont à l'échelle de la ville, dont peu visibles pour les BM. La formation continue devrait être une adaptation aux évolutions, actuellement elle ne fait que combler les trous de la formation initiale. Remarques sur les formations CNFPT : Il faut absolument garder tronc commun avec les autres filières. Les cycles sont biens, mais longs, alors majoritairement on fait du saupoudrage de petites formations. Formation et formatage. Effets retardateurs, la formation comme conservatoire du passé. Exemple du CAFB, de l'ENSSIB (quoique que les promotions successives s'y forment sur la critique de la formation). Formation et économie. Question du prix : cotisation versée au CNFPT, puis dans ce cadre, stratégie d'évitement du payant (et demandes aux BDP). Question du temps (inégalités des bibliothèques petites, ou en sous-effectif). Question de l'éclatement de l'offre. La "formation continue initiale" : le bibliothécaire est formé après son recrutement. Or c'est un système menteur, car ce sont les faux externes déjà formés (en DUT) qui trouvent en priorité des postes. L'autoformation. En novembre, invention de la notion de library 2.0, reprise en mars sur biblio-fr. 2.0= "L'utilisateur le fait lui-même" : logiquement pour apprendre cette notion , le bibliothécaire devrait aussi le faire lui-même. Comment les bibliothécaire ont pu s'adapter aux divers changements : par l'autoformation. Remuons-nous chacun, diffusons le savoir au sein des équipes. Le public. Dire qu'on "élargit le public" c'est faire du public un objet, c'est pas 2.0. On se ment sur la société si on ne parle que de "savoirs" (face aux demandes de divertissement). Il y a trop de collections, pas assez d'accès. Débat *L.Tarin : C'est la collectivité locale qui doit payer la formation de ses agents. * D.Lahary : problème de l'efficacité des écoles de formations, en Grande Bretagne ou en Allemange, en 3 ans on est compétent. * Rôle des agents, qui contrairement à la fiche du CNFPT ne font pas que de l'accueil-renseignement mais assure la majorité de la médiation documentaire. Or on ne leur propose que des formations généralistes à l'accueil du public. * Rôle de la formation ABF, qui supplée la formation initiale pour les C. Peut-on mettre en place une convention ABF/CNFPT ? * A.Metzger : ne sait pas. * Pour les faux externes titularisés (DUT ou Médiadix) pourquoi toujours imposer une formation initiale commune ? * Cas des agents qui ont un DUT et qui font des tâches d'assistant qualifié. * Il faut qu'ils considèrent qu'ils sont payés pour se préparer aux concours. * D.Lahary : les statuts de la FPT sont un système de gestion de carrière, plus que de compétences. Il n'y a pas "à travail égal, salaire égal" (on peut juste jouer sur le régime indemnitaire). C'est pourquoi d'ailleurs il ne faut pas constituer d'association professionnelle basée sur un statut. * Une réforme va êtr proposée à l'Assemblée Nationale, qui prévoit de supprimer la Formation Initiale. (http://www.dgcl.interieur.gouv.fr/reformes/fpt/reforme.pdf.pdf pdf]) Session 8 La bibliothèque forum dans la cité * La bibliothèque forum dans la cité : un espace, des actions culturelles, des savoirs partagés Roland Castro, architecte Il y a des lieux qui favorisent le lien social. La bibliothèque doit être un établissement central dans la ville, l'équivalent républicain de l'Eglise. Un lieu sacré, symbolique (pas juste fonctionnel). Il ne faut pas se laisser avoir par les impératifs techniques ou de sécurité, il faut pouvoir développer des recoins pour les lecteurs et pas seulement des panoptiques. La bibliothèque subsistera, parce que 10.000 volumes font un monde, contrairement a une bibliothèque numérique. On a besoin de construire la connaissance, et non pas de l'infini du possible de la connaissance. Je pense donc je trie. Rien ne remplacera le contact avec les gens : les émissions télévisées culturelles n'ont pas remplacé l'école. Dominique Arot, BM Lille A Lille, la bibliothèque centrale date des années 1960. Cela nous oblige à une certaine lucidité, voir un certain humour : tout devient un jour obsolète. Pour le renouvellement du réseau, il y a des enjeux en termes de mémoire (choix de conserver cette centrale pour l'étude), de proximité (quartiers et BCD) et de modernité (construction d'un nouveau bâtiment de 6000m2 pour la lecture publique). Pour les bibliothécaires en générale : il y a nécessité de refonder les missions, de les définir au lieu de les citer implicitement. 10% des français bénéficient de 60% de l'offre culturelle. 20% sont en difficulté avec l'écrit et la lecture. (A Lille la gratuité va être proposée, pour tous les supports.) Enjeux : modernisation de la FPT. Horaires (scandaleux par rapport aux investissements réalisés) : les étendre et les harmoniser. Il y a un siècle Eugène Morel disait déjà que les bibliothèques étaient fermées aux heures où les ouvriers pourraient y aller. Notre rôle est d'aider les élus à oser. Et de défendre la culture pour qu'elle ne soit pas réduite à de l'événementiel. Jacqueline Sanson, BNF Défense de la BNF face aux critiques qui viennent d'être émises : la BNF bâtiment inadapté, entrée payante. La BNF a bien un aspect symbolique et monumental (d'ailleurs plus cloitre que cathédrale) et elle engage une politique de gratuité pour les publics défavorisés. La BNF est un concept unique, réunissant recherche et grand public. Et les "chercheurs" ne sont pas définis par leur catégories socio-professionnelle, mais par leurs usages. La politique d'accréditation a d'ailleurs été assouplie. La BNF a depuis longtemps une tradition d'expositions, avant que ce type d'action ne soit développé dans les autres bibliothèques. Elle développe maintenant aussi d'autres manifestations et ateliers. Elle organise des accueils découverte pour des groupes de scolaires. Bien que Bibliothèque nationale, la BNF s'ouvre elle aussi vers les quartiers qui lui sont immédiatement proches : * A Tolbiac, le développement du Cinéma, des logements, des universités va permettre à la BNF de prendre le rôle urbain qui était prévu pour elle au départ. * A Richelieu la salle ovale va être renovée pour être ouverte au grand public. Annie Terrier, Ecritures Croisées Aix-en-Provence Historique de La Fête du Livre d'Aix-en-Provence depuis 1984. Rencontres avec de grands écrivains étrangers et français. Ne pas se baser sur le vedettariat. Il faut être exigeant, sans être élitiste. (site). Débat * La gratuité définit le savoir comme bien commun. * G.Grunberg : la gratuité permet de toucher le public des fréquentants occasionnels. Ceci dit, si une seule bibliothèque devait être payante, ce devrait être la BN. * D.Lahary : il faut défendre le bâtiment fonctionnel et de plain-pied, contre la monumentalité. * R.Castro : le fonctionnalisme a créé les grands ensembles (on l'on ne vit pas), l'Opera Bastille (on l'on ne se voit pas), le collège-ficelle (sans cour centrale. Il n'y a pas que les critères fonctionels, il faut pouvoir habiter un lieu. Problème de la règle de l'anonymat des projets culturels, qui deviennent indéfendables. * G.Grunberg : Il ne faut pas identifier le fonctionnalisme avec le fonctionnel, qui va faire qu'on va pouvoir justement habiter le bâtiment. Exemple de la BPI et de la salle de lecture de la nouvelle bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Gérard Grunberg, BPI Non seulement la bibliothèque est dans la cité, mais elle est la cité, un de ses lieux les plus emblématique. Le Credoc nous rappelle que la moitié de la population vient chez nous, et que l'on touche indirectement encore plus. Mais avec ce mode nouveau de fréquentation sans emprunt : * fin du modèle de la prescription * vivent les automates de prêt * comment maintenir le lien avec le foyer, si livre n'est plus rapporté chez soi ? Avec le livre électronique ? Avec un espace personnel de stockage des données ? * Repenser les espaces. L'ouvrage Bibliothèques dans la cité date de 1996. En citant Gabriel Naudé (texte): "La bibliothèque police les débats". C'est une amorce du débat démocratique. En citant Régis Debray : Il faut définir les différents types d'espaces publics. Espaces publicsA gestion privée : cinéma, restaurants. Espaces publics à gestion publique : piscine, école, bibliothèque. Pour que la bibliothèque soit véritablement publique, elle suppose qu'il n'y ait pas d'inscription nécessaire. Les savoirs partagés. Le bibliothécaire aime partager sa science avec ses pairs (exemple : pourquoi des animations sont-elles annoncées sur biblio-fr ? les usagers le lisent ?). Or la formation des usagers fonctionne de moins en moins. Créer un espace public. Pour lutter contre : * le simplisme (qui n'est pas la simplicité) * le communautarisme * le conformisme d'internet et des industries culturelles (qui installent le conformisme à coup d'anticonformisme) Développer des processus dynamiques de partages (formule de P.Bazin) Le bibliothécaire est un entremetteur (et pas un médiateur, car le contenu n'a pas besoin d'être remaché pour l'usager). Exemple du guichet du savoir : il faut utiliser l'effet google, mais en y ajoutant la sélection, l'indexation et la validation. Adopter les contribution des usagers. Démocratisation bibliothéconomique à venir. La gestion collective des savoirs : la bibliothèque pourrait en devenir le terrain de prédilection. P.Levy : le savoir est un espace continu et fluctant, dont le sujet connaissant est au centre. Joël Roman, Revue Esprit De quel savoir parle-t-on ? Symbolisme de l'affiche du congrès : un carré central avec quelques ouvertures, alors qu'en réalité maintenant on est dans un modèle complètement éclaté. Avant : l'enseignant, le bibliothécaire et l'éditeur gardaient le corpus. Maintenant : le savoir est abondant et non hiérarchisé. Faut-il garder mémoire d'internet, des blogs, des forums ? Et sous quelle forme ? * Comment construire la rareté ? Avant la question était : comment fournir du contenu, et le rendre accessible ? La question est maintenant : à partir du trop-plein, comment construire de la rareté ? C'est une démarche psychologiquement inverse à nos habitude. * Comment promouvoir le non-probable ? Sur internet le mode de reconnaissance est de pair à pair, ce qui risque de produire une segmentation sociale, une tribalisation. Inversement, certain phénomène favorise la découverte et l'ouverture. Derrière les communautarisme et le statistique, comment promouvoir le dérangeant, le non fréquent, le non probable ? Débat * Quelles sont les "bonnes" communautés du savoir ? * G.Grunberg : Celles qui éviteraient les communautarismes et favoriseraient les échanges. La bibliothèque n'a pas encore pris en main les communautés qui seraient susceptibles de produire du savoir. * Pourquoi vouloir a tout prix contrôler, valider internet ? Pourquoi serait-il moins valide que média traditionnels ? * J.Roman : Auparavant il existait des règles formelles de production pour qu'un document parviennent à l'existence, même dans le cas des pensées contestataires. Internet change cette organisation, il n'y a plus d'étape de relecture, d'édition, de production, de diffusion : tout parvient directement au lecteur, au risque de former un bruit inaudible. Discours de clôture Gilles Eboli Remerciements. Les actes seront disponibles en ligne en septembre. Ce Congrès était le plus important organisé par l'ABF : 1100 participants. l'ensemble de 4 jours. Environ 400 personnes assistent à cette conférence finale Le Congrès a ouvert des débats et aussi donné des amorces de réponses. * * * * = Autour du Congrès = * La bibliothèque entre physique et virtuel : objet complexe de sens, objet d'usages complexes (Paris VIII, 11 mai, videos du colloque). * Bernard Strainchamps : vidéos "Le cauchemar du bibliothécaire","Manif virtuelle contre les nécrotechnologies". *Dominique Lahary "Entre matière et dématerialisation, entre rareté et abondance". (Message sur Biblio-fr)